villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cheetah (DC)
The Cheetah is the name of four villains in the DC Universe, although the current Cheetah, Barbara Ann Minerva, is the best-known version of the character. She is the archenemy of Wonder Woman. Physical Appearance Priscilla Rich wore a cheetah like costume that fits her tightly, she also wears a mask as well. Deborah Domaine also wears a similar costume with minor differences. Barbara Minerva is really the most recognizable and different than the two, rather than be in a cheetah like costume her appearance is that of a Cheetah. Her fur is almost none making her mostly nude but her body is somewhat covered with dark spots and her hair is long and red. She also has more muscles and actual claws. Powers and Abilities The first two Cheetahs had no superpowers, but were very agile; the third Cheetah had superhuman strength and speed, durability, retractable claws, and heightened senses. Biography Priscilla Rich The Golden Age Cheetah was socialite Priscilla Rich. Jealous of Wonder Woman (the Golden Age version, later retconned to be Wonder Woman's mother, Hippolyta)'s fame, Priscilla was driven to villainy by her second personality, the Cheetah. Donning a cheetah costume, Priscilla became Wonder Woman's archnemesis, until her retirement, and eventual death. Deborah Domaine The niece of the Golden Age Cheetah, Deborah was a friend of Wonder Woman, until the villainous Kobra brainwashed her into picking up her aunt's evil legacy. This version no longer exists due to the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Barbara Ann Minerva Much like her Golden Age predecessor, Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva was driven by envy to become a villain. A selfish, spoiled heiress, Minerva received her Cheetah powers and form from the sacrifice of her partner to an African plant god. However, because the ceremony is meant for virgins (hint-hint), her powers are half curse, half blessing. Minerva decided to challenge Wonder Woman's powers upon hearing of her arrival to Man's World in order to steal her magic lasso. Since then, the Cheetah has proven to be one of Wonder Woman's greatest enemies, as well as her arch nemesis and has shown that women can be just as bad as men. In the Justice League, she is one of the recurring enemies in both the original series and its sequel series. Press materials names her "A feline femme fatale who is scratching for a fight." Sebastian Ballesteros A native to Argentina, corrupt businessman Sebastian Ballesteros was briefly the fourth Cheetah after stealing Minerva's powers, but was killed by her out of revenge. Relationships Allies *Lex Luthor *Captain Cold *Harley Quinn *Gorilla Grodd *Sinestro Enemies *Wonder Woman *Superman *Batman *Catwoman *The Flash (Barry Allen) In other media Television *The Priscilla Rich version of Cheetah appeared in Challenge of the Super Friends, voiced by Marlene Aragon. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared in Justice League animated series and Justice League Unlimited, voiced by actress Sheryl Lee Ralph. In this version, Barbara Ann Minerva was once a genetic scientist who turned into a cheetah woman because she no longer has enough funding and therefore had to test her research on herself. She is recruited by a Lex Luthor dying of Kryptonite cancer to become a member of the Injustice Gang with other criminals in exchange for a lot of money. In the final season, she joined Gorilla Grodd's Legion of Doom until he was overthrown by Luthor. At the end of the series, Cheetah is one of the villain survivors after half of the Legion was wiped out by Darkseid. *Cheetah appeared in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, voiced by Morena Baccarin. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared in the third Super Best Friends Forever short. *The Priscilla Rich version of Cheetah appeared in the animated specials "DC Super Friends" voiced by Blaze Berdahl. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared in the animated television series DC Super Hero Girls, voiced by Tara Strong. *Cheetah is mentioned in the third season of The Flash, being imprisoned at an A.R.G.U.S. facility. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared in Justice League Action. *Cheetah appear in the Harley Quinn animated series. Film *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared in the 2009 animated movie Wonder Woman. *Cheetah appeared during the ending of Justice League: The New Frontier. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared in the animated movie Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared in Justice League: Doom, voiced by Claudia Black. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time]], voiced by Erica Luttrell. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared in Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts, voiced by Laura Bailey. Barbara later makes a cameo in Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants. *An alternate, male version of Cheetah appeared in Justice League: Gods and Monsters, voiced by Arif S. Kinchen. *Cheetah appeared in the Lego animated film Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom, voiced by Cree Summer. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared Justice League vs. Teen Titans, The Death of Superman and Wonder Woman: Bloodlines, voiced by Kimberly Brooks. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah will appear as the main antagonist of the 2020 DC Extended Universe film, Wonder Woman 1984. She will be played by Kristen Wiig. Videogames *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared in the Justice League Task Force. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared in DC Universe Online, voiced by Adrienne Mishler. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared in Justice League: Injustice for All. *Three versions of Cheetah appear in Scribblenauts Unmasked. *The New 52 version of Cheetah is an unlockable costume in LittleBigPlanet 2. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared DC Legends. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appered in Injustice 2 voiced by Erica Luttrell. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared in DC Unchained. *The Barbara Ann Minerva version of Cheetah appeared in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham as a playable character, voiced again by Erica Luttrell. Cheetah is a antagonist/anti-hero and a playable character. She teams up with the other villains to capture the Watchtower of the Justice League until she and Firefly are defeated by Flash and Wonder Woman. When Brainiac attacks the earth, heroes and villains are forced to join forces. She later appears in Lego DC Super-Villains. Trivia *Cheetah has some similarities with Kraven the Hunter. Navigation de:Cheetah (DC Comics) Category:Liars Category:Legacy Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Thief Category:Misandrists Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Crackers Category:Movie Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Vandals Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Love Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Perverts Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Justice League Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Extravagant Category:Spouses Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Nemesis Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Predator Category:Hybrids Category:Homicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Opportunists Category:Poachers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rapists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes